ReaderOC x Arvo - The Moon
by Smashed Bird
Summary: You/your OC has been kidnapped by group of russians. What will happen?


**CH. 01**

"_Short steps, deep breath._

_Everything is alright._

_Chin up, I can't_

_step into the spotlight."_

Light. It was something I had not seen for a while. While I were searching for supplies with my group, a few russians had captured me. They carried me to their camp, tied me up and threw me in to some kind of old shack. Dust floated around in the air as the heavy wooden door opened.

"Kenny? Luke?" I whispered carefully. But in the silence it sounded like screaming. And felt like it, since I hadn't drank for ages and my throat really ached.

"Guys, I'm over here. Help me!" I said hoping that someone from our group would be there.

But no, it wasn't Kenny or Luke or anyone from our group. No, it was this russian boy, Arvo. One of those dudes who captured me before. 'Oh shit', I thought and tried to open the ropes that I were tied up with.

"Don't even _think _about it", Arvo said and pointed at me with his gun. He had suprisingly confident tone in his voice, so I thought it would be better not to even try to open the ropes.

Even though I tried to act and look tough I had to admit to myself that I really was kind of scared of Arvo. He seems harmless, but in a situation like this anyone would be scared, _right_?

Arvo took a step towards me and you could feel myself shivering in fear.

"Yo, I promise I won't ask for help from anyone anymore, ok?" I said and stared at the gun trying not to cry or look scared.

Arvo grinned and sat next to me. He showed a water bottle that he had in his other hand.

"Want some?" he asked. 'What if it's like.. poison or something?' I thought, but I was thirsty as hell, so of course I said yes.

Arvo gave me water and I drank it. It tasted weird. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's vodka", Arvo said and laughed. Was he drunk? At least he seemed like it.

"I-I shouldn't probably drink that, you know", I said.

"Why not?", he asked. "I don't have age for that yet", I answered.

Arvo laughed a little. "No one has to know, да?" he said and winked. "Д-да.." I answered.

I were confused. When Arvo walked in, I thought he was going to kill me or something, but instead of that he offered me vodka and.. This was weird! And I was still were pretty scared, and I still shivered.

"What's wrong?" Arvo asked and stroked my hair. I felt chills going down on my spine.

"N-nothing", I said to him, but as I said that he looked at me like he wouldn't believe what I just said.

'He really _is _drunk', I thought. 'What the fuck I'm going to do? Or what _can_ I do?'

Arvo touched my chin and roughly pulled me into a kiss. '_Wh-what?!_' I thought. I felt even more confused and angry and.. suprisingly good. I could've stopped him, but I didn't.

He came closer to me and pinned me against a wall.

"Моя девушка", he murmured between the kisses. Arvo went down to kiss my neck. He started to unbutton my shirt, but he probably didn't even think about opening the ropes that I were tied up with. In that moment I realized how fucked situation I was in. And I couldn't do _anything _about it anymore.

"Arvo.. Don't. P-please", I sighed. "You will like it", he said and stopped for a second.

"It's not it. You.. you are drunk, _right_? You don't know what you're doing", I tried to say. He gave that angry look again and pulled out his gun. "Shh, shh now. Everything's alright", he said.

"But what if the others come?" I said, still hoping for Arvo to stop. "They won't", he answered and continued to take off my clothes.

I felt tears running down on your cheeks. Arvo noticed that and wiped them off. "Hey, don't worry. This won't hurt. _For long_, at least", he said like it would make me feel better. But no, it just made things worse. What won't (or _will_) hurt? What was he talking about? I could only imagine the things he was going to do.

He started to unzip his pants. "No-", I whispered. I felt my heart throbbing harder and harder. I started to shiver again.

Arvo put his pale body against mine. I felt his cock inside of me, filling me up without nearly any warning at all. It hurt like hell and it made me sob and cry. He were more rough than I'd ever thought.

"Arvo please, _stop_!" I yelled finally. I weren't too scared about the gun anymore, but everything else felt terrifying. But Arvo didn't seem to care too much about me begging him to stop.

But after a while the pain turned into pleasure. He indeed _was_ right. It didn't hurt for long. Well, at least not for too long.

Time went on, but I had no idea how long all that actually took. Arvo was sleeping right next to me with only a hoodie on him. There was empty bottle of vodka and a pile of clothes on the floor. And I was still tied up naked, not knowing what to do.

Even more time went on and Arvo started to wake up. He stood up and put his clothes on. Then he turned at me, squatted down and smiled. In a way he was kinda cute.

"It wasn't _that_ bad after all?" he said in a little bit vicious way.

"Could you just free me or at least put my clothes back on?" I said and tried to sound angry.

"_Answer to me_".

"Ok, it wasn't too bad", I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"It was fine, ok? Just.. free me now, please".

Arvo grinned. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He stroked my cheek and looked me into eyes.

"Моя девушка.. I'm afraid I can not free you yet", he said silently.

"What do you mean.. you can't?"

"The rest of the group doesn't trust you enough", he told me.

I had mixed feelings about this. I was angry and wanted to get back to my group's camp. But on a second though I kind of wanted to stay.

Arvo put his hand on my shoulder, stared into my eyes and then kissed me on the cheek.

"_Everything will be alright"._

Did I really have crush on.. _Arvo_?

"_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there,_

_searching for an answer. "_

**CH. 02**

"_When this world is no more_

_the moon is all we'll see._

_I'll ask you to fly away with me."_

We stayed in that shack 'till the morning with Arvo. I told him about my group and how I sometimes felt like an outsider there. It felt like everyone listened to _Clementine _and what _she _had to say. And all that made me frustrated. Clem is just a fucking kid.

Arvo seemed to understand me and everything I had told to him. Maybe he isn't that bad after all?

"But.. Can I ask you one thing?" Arvo asked and looked me in a kind of cute way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why do you live with that group? I mean, you made all that sound like they don't even care about you! What makes you stay with people like that?"

I sighed. "I don't know, to be honest". I rested my head on Arvo's shoulder. Tears were running down on my cheeks. How didn't I think about all this before? My group doesn't even care about me. And I realize it now. After all this.

"Arvo.. Can I- can I stay with you?" I sobbed.

"I think you can", Arvo said. He sounded happy and it made me feel better. I didn't hesitate my decision at all now. Only problem from now would be if the other members of the 'russian group' would trust me enough.

Arvo pulled out a knife from his jacket's pocket. It still frightened me a little, but then I realized he was only going to cut the ropes I was tied up with.

"Don't do anything stupid after I cut them, ok? _I trust you_", Arvo said to me. "And the others will too, if you can show them the _real _you".

'The real me?' I thought. Maybe Arvo was right, thought. I always had this kind of metaphoric mask on me. It made me _act_ like a tough one, which isn't always too good. I understand perfectly what he meant with the 'real me'.

"Yo, I _promise_ that I won't do anything stupid, Arvo", I said. For an answer he smiled and kissed me. "Thank you", he whispered and cut the ropes open.

I stretched my hands. They felt really numb, because I wasn't able to move them almost at all because of the ropes. They were hurt and bruised, but they would heal soon - hopefully.

Arvo looked at the bruises on my hand. "Ой.. Выглядит плохо", he said and gently grabbed them and stroked them a little.

"Well, at least I am not bitten. _Or dead_", I said and smirked. I didn't know what Arvo said, but he seemed worried. "Hey, they will heal soon", I continued.

"I hope so. But we have medicine, да! Your hands look pretty bad, you know. Don't they hurt?"

They indeed did hurt, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Relax, Arvo. They're not _that_ bad", I said.

Then the door was opened by one of Arvo's friends.

"You've been here all night?" he asked from Arvo.

"Y-yeah. I have", Arvo answered to him. I just sat quietly on the floor as the man gave me this angry-like look. Then he looked back to Arvo.

"Did you cut the ropes? _What the hell _were you thinking?" he shouted at Arvo.

"R-relax, Viktor! The.. the девушка is on our side", he said and looked at me.

The man, Viktor, sneered. "Okay, then. Follow me", he continued.

Viktor looked scary, but with Arvo on my side I didn't feel too frightened. Viktor was really tall, he had dark clothes, a leather jacket and eye patch on his left eye. He walked out of the shack.

"Can you stand up?" Arvo asked, and I nodded. Still he wanted to help me up. Maybe he noticed how my legs hurt, too. They were numb because all of that sitting.

I stood up and tottered behind Arvo, following him to outside. Light hurt my eyes again, because the shack had no lightning.

The camp where the russians stayed was actually kind of nice. They had two 'main buildings', one smaller and one bigger. And they also had a shelter, where were two cars and an ATV, which obviously belonged to Viktor. Or at least it seemed obvious.

"Девушка не является угрозой", Viktor said just loud enough to everyone nearby to hear him. He didn't sound too happy, thought. Suddenly everyone looked me and had this weird look on their face.

"_Разве?_" someone said. "Да", Arvo answered.

Everyone just continued what they were doing, like nothing just happened.

"I think they trust you. At least they will", Arvo said and smiled to me. I smiled back, but I still was confused.

The day went by as Arvo showed me all the places of their camp. Everyone went to sleep as the night fell. Well, everyone but Arvo and I. We sat on a bench and stared at the night sky.

"You know, I think I made the right choice when I stayed with you", I said and continued; "I mean-"

"The moon looks _beautiful_!" Arvo interrupted my speech. I looked on the sky at indeed it was beautiful.

"Yeah", I said and grinned.

"You had something to say, да?"

"Да", I sighed. "I.. I think I have crush on you".

Arvo looked down and smiled. Then he looked back to me and looked me right into eyes. He stroked my cheek and gently pulled me closer and kissed me.

_"__I love you"._

"_Until the stars all fall down_

_they empty from the sky._

_But I don't mind._

_If you're with me, then everything's alright."_

**CH. 03 - Epilogue**

First the russians didn't trust me too much, but I earned their trust somehow. I now live with them in their camp and they feel like my _real _family.

Especially Arvo. Even though he really seemed like an asshole at first, he is really caring and cute. I love him - _and my new family._

**/ Writer's comments! /**

So, this was my _first_ fanfic! I've wrote stories before, but not actually fanfics.

**I want to say that english/russian isn't my native language**, so pardon me if the story is not grammatically correct.

I hope you can still read (and hopefully enjoy) it.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
